


The Howl of The Wolf & Spark of The Mage

by Alexander50g



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander50g/pseuds/Alexander50g
Summary: "From what I'm told he's nothing but a waiter! Derek be reasonable he's a man he can't even bare children! He's just using you to marry into the crown!" Talia spoke with venom laced words.Derek was red in the face but before he could even speak for stiles, stiles spoke for him self."For your information Mrs. Hale if you took a moment you would have smelled that I'm an OMEGA in which I can have kids if I want to. Also I CO-OWN that restaurant! With my pack mate athough he  runs it while I attend my other job as Deputy in the mage division!"Talia looked taken back. Owner of a 4 star restaurant? An omega mage whose a deputy?Talia couldn't even wrap her head around it all. "You're quite the contradiction boy." Peter spoke in her place."Dam right! Also you're fucking royalty? Derek? what the hell!" Stiles whipped his head to  the awkwardly grinning man."You didn't tell him?!" Talia's anger gets redirect towards her own child. "I was going to tell you till she meddled!" He defended himself poorly.Stiles stood there questioning how this was his life. "Lets sit down we have a lot to talk about" Talia sat as she spoke. The tension in the room dissipating.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 24
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

"No isaac. Nope nope no" Stiles sing songed on his way to to brush his teeth. Hot on his tail Isaac followed. Stiles grabbed his red tooth brush and squeezed a pea sized drop of toothpaste out onto his tooth brush. "Stiles please I'm already late to open the shop! Erica called out last minute I need help." 

Stiles wet his tooth brush and brought it to his teeth and began brushing. "Mm-mm noh izak call sk-ott" Stiles tried to speak through the foam, words garbled. He glances at a issac in the mirror. "You know scott can't he picked up an extra shift at the vet clinic"

His eye's were met with a shirtless isaac. Nothing but pale skin abs and dirty blond disheveled hair. 'Stupid werewolf gene's' stiles thought to him self. Stiles brushed his tongue then spat in the sink. He turned the faucet on, cupped his hands and brought water to his mouth gargled and rinsed just to spit in the sink again.

"Come on stiles please for me?" Isaac begged. Stiles wet his face and stood straight looked into the mirror and regrettably looked the blond in his blue eyes fill of hope. His brows distraught and pink lips puffed out into a pout. Stiles sighed closed his eyes and counted to 10.

"I swear I'm gonna kill scott for teaching you the puppy eyes.-" stiles was cut off.

"So you'll do it!?" Isaac asked though he already knew stiles caved. "Yes pup I'll go in and help with the morning ru-oof" isaac bear hugs stiles from behind. Isaac's skin flushed against stiles shirless back. His happy trail tickling the small of stiles back. 'Stupid werewolf genes' stiles thinks to himself again. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Stiles smiled at the site of themselves. They probably looked like a couple. Stiles scrunched his nose at the thought. He couldn't see isaac that way especially walking in on him and scott. 

He could of gone his entire life not knowing his bestfriend scotty boy was a bottom or atleast was that night. He shivers at the trauma gained. "Get off me and go get dressed you're already late ."

Isaac lets him go still smiling like stiles gave him the world. He shakes his head and walks toward his own room. He looks around the messy room a cluttered desk with police files and cases. He walks towards the desk lifts one up but stops himself from reading it. 

He digs out his old uniform for the coffee shop. Black slacks, white dress shirt, a black vest and red bow tie. With a hop skip and a jump and little help from an iron he's downstairs ready to go. "Really isaac werewolf speed and yet i still finished before you?"

"Eatin cere-al " isaac mumbles mouth full. Isaac brings the bowl to his face and drinks the last sip of milk. "Ah okay lets go" he put the finished bowl of cereal down, grabs his keys to open the store off the hook by the front door also grabbing stiles house slash jeep keys. Isaac goes to wait by stiles car. Stiles locks up and jogs toward the car unlocking it so isaac can get in before letting himself in.He turns on the jeep though not without a little struggle from roscoe. 

. "I better not regret this" stiles side eyes isaac. The traitor smiles as bright as the sun. "You won't" he says confidently . "Uh huh" is all stiles says as he pulls out and heads towards the restaurant they co-own though stiles will swear up and down his name is on the papers just so isaac could get it.

Stiles walks into the kitchen. "Isaac Lahey! I'm gonna kill you for dragging me here." It had been only 2 hours into opening the restaurant and stiles was miserable. "I'll cock block you in the after life" isaac responds immediately. The sound of pots skillets, pans over open stove fires roaring filled the kitchen. 

Isaac was acting as head chef in replace of Erica. He fired out orders left in right. Stiles looked at him bustling about the kitchen checking the appetizers, primary dishes, and desserts. He added pinches of this and that while making designs over dessert out of chocolate. 

Stiles smiled in awe. This kid, his kid or his pack mate has come along way from where he started. Stiles shakes his head. "So what had you all pissed off- Greenberg I swear to god if you burn those steaks again it's coming from your paycheck!" There's snickers from the other 8 cooks. Greenberg blushes from embarrassment. "Sorry chef wont happen again." He mumbles out. "Nothing just racist? Is it considered racist hmm maybe the better word would be classiest? Oh whatever some guy at table 3 keeps glowering at me like I insulted him by existing." Stiles is irritated just from the memory.

"I had walked over to take their order and I guess there's a werewolf among them. He was able to smell my omega markers." Stiles sighs. Isaac looks up from what he was doing. "Stiles?"

Stiles sighs and rolls his shoulders. "It's fine I mean only 10% of earths population are born omega. It's so dumb I mean every one has A,B,O markers even supernatural, hell even born werewolfs that are Alpha's can be born with omega markers but since im a human and an omega I'm different." Isaac maneuvers about the kitchen handing off different dishes to where either need to be completed or already done and set on the 'order up' counter so waiters and waitresses can take them off to their respective tables.

Isaac stands in front of stiles, placing a hand on his left shoulder. "Stiles if they actually used their nose they'd smell it." Stiles closes his eyes and leans into isaacs hand feeling his support and care through their pack bond. "I know it's just the realization when it hit him. He looked at me like I was a sex worker trying to sleeze my way into his bank account. I just hate people sometimes you know?" Isaac nods and squeezes his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Alright gotta get back to it. Oh hey kira is that table 4's order? I'll take it." Stiles grabbed the tray with 4 dishes. 2 of which were on the higher end of the menu. 2 steaks medium cut into pristine slices with what stiles assumes is cilantro on top. They have a salads on the side. 'I own this place and yet even I think this dish just looks stuck up.' Stiles thought to him self. The other two were on the opposite end of the spectrum they were burgers with everything on it. Stiles couldn't help but smile. They were considered a fancy restaurant but stiles had one condition when they bought the place. They'd serve curly fries as an option for sides. One of the burgers was a vegetarian version of the other. Stiles smiled that the burger with meat had a side order of curly fries. 

'No one's gonna order it stiles why put it on the menu?' Isaac had asked stiles all be it laughingly. It was when they were making the menu for the restaurant. 'We keep it on the menu isaac thats all I ask.' Stiles face was expressionless. 'We will but will you tell me why curly fries of all things?' Stiles smiled at him. But this smile wasn't as bright. Any expression on isaacs face was removed. He didn't need to use his nose to tell what was wrong with his friend. He knew it all to well. 'Who?' Is all that he whispered. 'My mom loved curly fries. She swore she got it from me. That when she was um pregnant with me she made dad bring her curly fries when ever he got off the night shift because the baby's craving it.' Stiles laughed bitterly.

Wiping away a stray tear. 'It was a running joke between them. When ever she was upset he'd bring home curly fries.'

Isaac didn't say the generic I'm sorry for your loss. Instead he reach acroos the table they were sitting at and placed his hand stills forearm. He squeezed and some how portrayed understanding, that he gets it because he's felt it. Stiles understands and used the same hand to grab isaacs in the same way. Tears in their eyes both feeling a loss, both grieving.

Stiles refocused his thoughts and balanced the tray of food while using his back to open the kitchen doors. He swiftly moved about towards table 4. "Hello I'm stiles I took over for kira. Lets see steaks? Ah here you are sir and you miss."

Stiles handed the man who seemed as if he were bored to be sitting there. His steak and drink and the woman next to him, her own steak as well. 

She smiled sweetly but it give stiles an Erie feeling. He handed her a glass of wine. She flipped her strawberry blond hair out of her face and smiled kindly at him. 

Stiles returned the smile with full sincerity. "Okay lets see vegetarian burger?" A woman sitting across the booth in front of the strawberry blond heild up 3 fingers. "Oh that's mine the other one is my brothers he'll be back you can just set it next me." Her smile was genuine as well. Curly brown hair pushed behind her ears showed off the smile she wore.

"Alrighty here you go and I'll set this right here. Do you all need anything else?" Stiles asked pin and note pad ready. They all shook their head no before replying thank you. 

Stiles smiled and had said anytime. With that he began walking away. "Ugh waiter? Waiter!? I swear to god I've been waiting for ever! Be good omega and fetch me some water." It was the guy from table 3 and stiles was unamused. He would of thrown him out but instead smiled stiffly. "Right away sir." 

He rush to the kitchen grabbed a pitcher of water and made his way back to table 3. "We're out for one evening mom you're being ridiculous. No nobody knows okay now let me get back to dinner in peace. Thank you." Stiles overheard a man grumble. He must of left the restoom just before getting called and stood near the kitchen entrance.

Stiles paid no mind to it and was standing in front of table 3. "Here's you're water sir" Stiles spoke through clenched teeth as he poured the man water. "Good boy" The man retorted. 

Stiles was pissed. He grabbed the pitcher and stormed to the kitchen. Atleast that had been the plan. "Oomf" stiles ran into what felt like a brick house but was actually the man on the phone from earlier. The pitcher had been caught between them. Stiles was caught off balance and fell backwards. He unfortunately landed on his butt having the ice cold water spill onto him.

"C-cold! Im so sorry sir you came out of no where I-" The blush that was on stiles cheeks from embarrassment spread down his throat because he had ran into a stunning man. 

His eyes were beautiful hazel green. His black hair neatly kept amd styled. The suit this man wore was tailored down to every curve of muscle. 

"Its fine. Im sorry I wasn't-" The mans nostrols flare. The embarrassment leaves stiles as he knows what to come from the obvious werewolf.

"You smell amazing?" The stranger breathed out. "Look pall you can go fu- I what? Um thank you?" Stiles was at a lost for words. 

"I uh sorry I know it's rude among humans." The stranger grinned awkward hand on the back of his neck as the tip of his ears pinked.

Stiles smiled in return. "Um no its find my bestfriends are were's I'm use to it." Only a minute had past and yet stiles was still on the floor. Dress shirt and vest soaked through.

"Derek I swear to god I'll have to murder jackson if you dont get back to the table! Lydia be damned! Oh? What happened here." The dark brown girl from before spoke, cut iff mid rant by the seen infront of her.

With a sigh the stranger informally introduced as Derek spoke. "I ran into him on the way back to the table laura."

Stiles moved to get up. "Don't just stand there derek help him" she spoke in a tone that only an older sibling could speak with. Derek seemed as though he came out of a frozen state. "Right let me um-" He moved to help stiles. "Oh you don't have-um thank you."

Again the two men smiled at one another. "Uh-hum Derek we gotta get back to the table." It seemed as if it should be urgent and yet by the smirk on her face dinner could wait she was much more enjoying the situation.

"Right again sorry I can pay for-" Derek was cut off. "No no its fine please get back to your evening I'll be alright." Stiles stammered out.

"I dont want you to be in trouble with owner though are you sure?"Derek's face showed concern. "It'll be okay I know the owner were close."

Derek's sister, or laura had dragged Derek by the elbow grinning all the while to their table.

Bits and pieces of their conversation went unheard to stiles as he looked at the mess. "Its a good thing I own the place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so sorry for the wait (T.T) I'm so happy about all the likes and comments!
> 
> Here's the next chapter i tried to make it longer for you beautiful humans you. <3 
> 
> My little gay heart is gonna go explode now byeeeee!

"Laura stop dragging me I can walk on my own!" Derek seethed in a whisper. She just rolled her eyes and sat him down at the booth.

"Spill I want the details." Laura looked at Derek curiosity peeked meaning he was doomed. "Oh something happened?" Lydia perked up more interested in the untold story than her steak.

"What did derek finally get laid? Woohoo no one care- ouch lydia!" Jackson grumbled to her elbow that felt the need to meet his stomach in a perfectly calculated way that would deal the most pain to a werewolf.

"Shut it. Are we comprised? Do we need to leave the restaurant?" She asked seriousness in her voice as she took in dereks facial expressions. Her mind already bringing up the exits they passed on their way in.

"Calm down black widow Der-bear here was flirting-" Derek cuts laura off. "I was not we just I-" He stumbles over his words.

"Oh!? Now I have to know what happened" lydia spoke through a wicked smile that could rival laura's. Derek looked at his sister then looked at lydia before stopping at jackson silently screaming for help. "Ha you're fucked dude. Better spill now, than waiting it out" jackson laughed.

Derek looked toward the ceiling either looking for the gods to help or at the very least smite him to end his misery. When nothing happened he looked back towards the group.

"I got off the phone after having an argument with mom. I stormed over here and didn't notice him. The um waiter and so we ran into each other." The group looked at him expectant to hear more of what derek is untelling. He rolls his eyes and continues. "He was holding a pitcher and I knocked him off balance so he fell to the floor water spilling on himself. I wanted to help but then I just froze." Jackson couldn't care for the conversation but the girls had bright smiles. 

"He was just staring at him in awe lyds it was so cute." Laura laughed. "Did you get his name to make it up to him later." She wiggled her eyebrows. Laura cackled at dereks blush. The two poked fun at him all the while continuing their meal.

It had only been 5-ish minutes since the water mishap. Stiles walked back through the kitchen doors grateful for the warmth of the kitchen. "Hey isaac do you know if my spare uniform is still in my old locker?" Stiles asked while trying to wring out some of the water over a sink. 

"I don't kno- why are you wet?" Isaacs nostrols flare trying to guage stiles' mood. Stiles shakes his head. "I'm fine ran into a guy while I was fleeing from table 3." He Shrugs it off as if to say it happens. "Im gonna change and get back out there." 

Stiles left through another door that leads to the staffs breakroom which heild lockers to change in and out of work clothes. 

He goes to his old locker pausing to remember his combination. "Hmm 11-24-14" He spun the dial muttering each number just to be sure. "Ah ha! Still got it" The locker opened and to his luck the locker still contained his old uniform from when running the restaurant had been his primary job and source of income. It changed when he finally became deputy in the mage division.

He shucked off his wet clothing. With a small shiver he put on his old uniform. Albeit with minor difficulty. He redid the bowtie and stood back a bit. He looked at his reflection from a full length rectangular mirror within his locker.

"Oh god I feel like this suit was sewn onto me." He did a slow 360 checking himself out. The old suit had been a bit snug clinging to his body like a second skin.

He might as well be wearing a corset for how snug it fit on him. Its was an exact replica of the one that was wet. Except on the right just below the collar line on the vest was red thread that was sewn to spell out: 

Co-owner of 

Stilinski & Lahey

It was custom made to match isaacs own when they first bought the restaurant. Stiles rumaged through the locker and found his name tag he got at some point. He placed it over the words 'co-owner of' so it simply displayed his name on the name tag above the name of the restaurant.

"Oh whatever just a few more hours then I can burn both uniforms and never have to cover for Erica or anyone else." He huffs to himself knowing how much the suit meant to himself he wouldn't ever hurt the suit that isaac got for him.

"Greenberg Seriously? The steaks dude!" Isaac yelled loud enough for stiles to hear. Stiles walked back through the doors to enter the kitchem looks over to where the steak is at. "That poor cow did not die for you to disgrace it that way" Stiles muttered. Of course half the staff being werewolves they heard him clearly.

The kitchen became background noise as his he went towards the line for food that was ready to be taken out. "Hey kira where do you need me."

"Hi stiles take this to table 5 this to table 6. Table 3 is asking for more water and I think table 4 should be finished when you do all that so if you can ask if they'd like dessert or a check would be awesome." Stiles salutes her. "Will do captain.

He snapped his fingers causing a small spark of blue flames to flutter into nothing. He picked up the trays perfectly balancing each one his magic helping just the smallest amount to keep it stable as he walked.

Kira gave him a side eye. "Don't judge me my name is on your checks." She smiled and raised her hands in a "I mean no harm" manner. Stiles squinted his eyes at her. "If I find my car battery dead I'll hex you." She just laughs at his expense as she saunters away. Most likely running other orders.

"I think I'm rubbing off on her...so proud and yet so terrified" He says to no one in particular. He takes the food to the other tables he's waiting. Just small chit chat of here's your food and anything else? 

He finds a bus boy and hands of the empty trays. "Thanks liam." The teen smiles but its not as bright as stiles is use too. "Liam? You okay?" The teen just shrugs. "Yeah just school work. I don't understand the biology homework I was given." Stiles just smiles. "I was amazing at biology come around the pack house after your shift and I'll help you okay?"

Liam eyes go a tad concerned, feeling as a burden. "Are you sure stiles? I don't get off till 8." Stiles nods his head. "Yup I'm off at 5. I'll just be lounging around the house so stop by when you can." Liam smiles brightly "Thank you, Alpha." Liam says the last word in a teasing tone. Stiles laughs. "Don't let scott hear you call me that he'll get all butt heart, the sap." Liam just chortles as he continues collecting dirty dishes.

Stiles catches his breath, tired but not from the use of magic or physically just emotionally tired.

Nevertheless he rolls his shoulders and heads off towards the kitchen. Grabs a pitcher full of water. All the while reminding himself that he can't be the omega who loses their temper. God knows it'd be bad for buisness for both his jobs.

He steels himself and heads off towards Table 3. The group as a whole is fine except the one guy. "Hello did someone want a refill on water?" Stiles smiles as he offers the pitcher of water. "Right here omega" The rude man from before gestures towards his cup.

"Seriously Matt he has a name." A girl in the group spoke. Stiles hadn't paid attention to any of the other 3 people sitting at the table. Once the rude guy or Matt had been an asshole Stiles mind had blocked out the others and found any way to get clear of the bigot. 

"So I don't care jennifer all he is, is an Omega." He says the last word with such disgust that stiles feels offended on behalf of all omegas. "Alrighty I've put up with your comments long enough. The rest of you are more then welcome to stay but you sir have to go."

The man scoffs. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do faggot. Didn't your mother teach you manners" Stiles inhales a sharp breath. His eyes flare a beautiful light blue that almost compare to an omega werewolfs eye color.

The others felt it. The sudden mood shift from an annoyed employee to something else. Something menacing. "Correction, the rest of you are welcome to stay. But you are forever banned from my restaurant." 

Matt opens and shuts his mouth wanting to argue but survival instincts keeping him from doing so. "Your restaurant?" The woman named Jennifer asked. Stiles rolls his eyes and removes the name tag revealing the sewn words out of red thread stating Co-Owner of Stilinski & Lahey. 

She leans foward reading it, mouth agape.

"Bull shit! Your lying" Matt accuses. Stiles was thankful he hadn't yelled. Stiles just rolls his eyes and whispers. "Isaac" and immediately isaac is walking through the kitchen doors straight towards table 3. 'Thank god for selective werewolf hearing' stiles thinks to him self. He comes up behind stiles.

"Is there a problem here?" He asks while letting his eyes glow gold. "Who are you? This bitches guard dog?" Matt smirks like he just won something. 

A loud smack is heard but only to 2 nearby tables. Thankfully it was a busy day so the restaurant was thriving with noise. Thankfully the other werewolfs kept to their own meals not letting nor wanting to give attention to something that had no concern for them. Isaacs eyebrows had rosen in suprise.

Jennifer had smacked Matt hard enough to cause the werewolf's cheek to turn red before healing. "Need I remind you my wife is an omega? No you know what not another word matt. We're leaving now"

She stands straight and pushes the chair back to the table. "Hey guys we'll have to finish this dinner another time." She says to the other 2 guest who've yet to speak. They're twins stiles mind supplies. 

They nod in unison before one of them pulls out a wallet and drops 100 dollar bill. "For your troubles." Stiles raises an eyebrow. 'For my troubles or hers?' He thinks to himself. "Thank you." She half smiles. "As for you. Consider your self lucky I don't let Mr. Stilinski's or his pack deal with you. Lets go matt." Matt looks ashamed of being chastised but nods. He glares at stiles as if it's his fault to which stiles just rolls his eyes. 

Stiles feels no need to walk them out. They all leave of their own accord back to being society's problem. "You okay?" Stiles smiles pushing issacs shoulder with a closed fist. "Of course I'm okay get back to whatever you were doing I'll be fine now."

Isaac pauses before nodding believing in stiles words not bothering to listen if he was lying. He squeezes stiles shoulder before taking off. Heading for the kitchen. "Yeah yeah love you too sap." Stiles grins as he finishes hollering at isaac who in turns looks back with a shit eating grin, proud when ever he gets stiles to voice his affection.

"Alrighty now that, that drama is all done table 4 here I come." Stiles grabs the 100 dollar bill stuffing it into his pocket. He pats the other pocket making sure he has his note pad and pen. He fiddles with the pen before just taking it out and sticking it behind his right ear while holding the note pad in his left hand.

He arrives at table 4. He grabs the pen, and note pad at the ready. "Hello I'm Stiles I'll be you waiter for the rest of the evening. Did any of you want to order dessert or anything or just the-?" He looks up from note pad. Looking at the group just before his eyes land on the man who looks somewhat familiar. Before it click in place that this was the man he ran into before.

He fushes a tinted pink. "-check?" Lydia and laura smile a mixture of pollite and carnivorous. Jackson of course is bored but amused that derek looks like he might have an explosive nose bleed like some random anime boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this is short especially after being MIA for so long just covid,work,life is a struggle (T.T)

Without skipping a beat laura replies. "Oh I think we have sometime for dessert" The way she says it makes derek want to shower in holy water. He glares at her for the comment. 

"Me and jax can share a cinnamon roll." Jackson raises an eyebrow, curious how he was roped into dessert. "I'll have a slice of cheese cake." Laura smiles politely. 

Stiles clears his throat. 'Oh god my bisexual heart can't i-' Stiles thinks to him self. He can feel his face heating up in random spots. Just a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He tries to rein it in before it messes with his scent. Weirdly he feels like he's too late. 

"Alright, cheese cake, cinnamon roll, and" stiles directs his attention toward Derek. "For you sir?" Derek looks like he's been pumped full of wolfbane. "I want- um I'll just have something sweet suprise me." Stiles just smiles writes it down in his little note pad. "Great! I'll be back in a second, any refills?" They shake their heads no before replying in unison with a happy thank you. 

As stiles walks away he hears a fit of giggles left in his wake. He's silently hoping his scent doesn't have a hint of arousal. The smell of the food can only mask an omega's scent of arousal so much. Not wanting to draw a rune in the air on display for everyone to see. Stiles doodles one on his notepad, brushing his thumb over it giving it a hint of magic. He feels it thrum in sync with his heart beat. 

He heads toward the kitchen doors for what feels like the billionth time. "Table 4 cinnamon roll, cheese cake slice, and-" Isaac shout already setting the desserts aside. 

"Chocolate mousse?!" Isaac hollers as stiles questions at the same time. Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Creeper." Isaac just smirks at him. Stiles prepares everything on a tray. He tugs at the bottom of his dress shirt giving way to more breathing room. 

"Whatever you're doing stop it." Stiles turns to question but stops seeing the knowing look isaac has. "Oh right!" He pulls out his note pad a rips the rune in half twice before rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Ash falling as he does this. "Better?" Stiles asks. Isaac inhales and nods. 

Stiles smiles and washes his hands being surr not to step in any ones way. Not long he's drying them off. He grabs the tray balancing everything on his right hand whilst opening the door with his left.


End file.
